The Rise of The Fantastic Four
by Nelson Amador
Summary: Reed Richards is adopted by the Storms around the time of the Great Depression and as he grows up, his love for science takes on a really huge turns as Reed and his friends are frozen in space for 20 years. As they land back to Earth they discover their new powers and also find out that the 1960's is a lot different. These kids rise to become Marvel's First Family.


The Rise of The Fantastic Four

Chapter 1 The Great Depression

It was around 1929 around the time the American economy was breaking down. A lot of people lost their jobs and a lot of business fell. This was really hard for Nathan Richards and his wife and Evelyn as their house is foreclosed and their jobs have been lost. Nathan and Evelyn have no choice but to put their son Reed up for adoption and they drive Reed to a boarding house and Reed is adopted by the Storms and his parents have to leave Reed behind.

Reed is very sad by this entire happening that as the 8-year-old Reed Richards is crying on the couch but he is later comforted by a little name Sue Strom and Reed and Sue become childhood friends along with her brother Johnny. As Reed grows up into a teenager he starts struggling with social problems including having trouble with talking to girls but Reed makes this up by having a really huge love for science and Reed graduates from high school and he starts going to college in New York City around 1941 around the time the America is about to enter world war II.

As Reed goes to college he starts exploring the campus and trying to get to know his environment. While doing this, Reed comes across an inner city college kid from Brooklyn name Ben Grimm and as Reed meets him, Grimm has a very opposite personality from Reed and Ben is a very tough New York kid that gets annoyed of certain type of people and also Ben coming from a blue collar family, hates college kids that support FDR's new deal and also people that really like FDR. Around the first time meeting Reed, Ben is very annoyed of him really quickly and tells him to "fuck off!" as Reed is asking him a very simple question. As that same day goes on, Reed is builed at a dinner in New York by some jocks that really despise and mock him real bad and what is even worst is that they even pour a milk-shake on Reed's head and start laughing at him. Ben is in the same dinner and notices this happening and he confronts the bullies and beats them and saves Reed. Reed thanks Ben for saving him and Ben starts telling Reed that people shouldn't be doing that to you and also telling him. Reed replies to Ben by telling him that the only thing he is good at is science. Ben also asks Reed if he is from New York and asks what part of New York and he is from Reed tells Ben that he is from Queens and he explains a little bit about himself and tells a story about how both his parents lost their jobs during the early parts of the great depression. Naturally, Ben guests that part of Reed's story and also tells him that is another reason why Ben hates New York so much is because he can't stand that people love FDR so much and he also hates the New Deal. Ben asks Reed if his parents came back to see him Reed tells Ben that they haven't seen him since he was a little boy and they are dead. Reed also feels very sorry for himself by telling him that nobody wants to be friends with him because he is not very social. Ben starts to enjoy Reed and suddenly they become good friends and they start having lunch together in New York.

Meanwhile on the west coast, Sue moves away from New York and she starts going to school at UCLA and Sue starts hocking up with a young and handsome young man name Victor Von Doom a young man who has a very huge passion for science. Victor goes to Sue's dorm to visit her and during this time, Sue has been going to UCLA for a couple of years now and she has been dating Victor for 2 years. Victor starts making out with Sue on her bed but at this is going on, Johnny calls Sue from New York and he asks her if she can help him on his science homework. Sue tells Johnny that she can't help him with his homework and tells Johnny to ask Reed instead. Sue hangs up on Johnny and Sue keeps making out with Victor and Sue tells Victor about Johnny calling her and she mentions Reed and Victor doesn't know who he is and tells him that Reed is a childhood friend.

Later that night, Reed heads over to Johnny's dorm that is in another campus and Reed starts helping him with his homework and also Ben comes along as well, Johnny starts worrying that he is never going to complete the project and Reed keeps on telling Johnny that he will be able to get it done. Ben also joins the conversation by telling Johnny that failing is not that bad and Ben also reminds Johnny that not everybody goes to college. Johnny replies to Ben that he wants to do well and that he wants to make the world a much better place. But as this is going on Reed is distracted by looking at the stars and all of a sudden Reed gets a really good idea on how Johnny can succeed at his homework assignment and tells Ben and Johnny that they can build a rocket ship that can go to the moon. Ben and Johnny don't seem to believe him because nobody in the US government has not been thinking about space because of what is going overseas and nobody is paying attention to space. But Reed convinces Johnny and Ben that it can work and that with the project, Johnny can get a good grade on the project and tells them that they have a chance to do something really special.

As the next morning, Ben, Johnny, and Reed start heading over to see Harvey Elder a professor and scientist at Empire State University and also a scientist that works in FDR's cabinet. Reed presents a really huge plan on how he is going to build this spaceship. Harvey doesn't believe in Reed's plan and completely thinks that it's a waste because of the lack of technology. Reed tries to convince Harvey that it's a really good idea and that he should give money or some sort of domination to make it happen, but Harvey refuses and tells Reed that he is not good enough to be part of the big boy and rejects Reed's idea. As Johnny and Ben are very disappointed of the presentation and what Harvey's response was, Reed comes up with an idea to create his own materials to build the rocket ship and that they didn't need the government help. All of a sudden, Reed, Johnny, and Ben start heading back to Queens and they start building the rocket ship and Reed starts creating the metal for the ship and Ben starts working on the controls and the rocket ship takes around 2 weeks to complete. As they reach completion with the ship, they start creating the spacesuits and Reed also uses the some hot liquid to come up with the suits.

As the suits are done, Sue gets a letter from Reed that says for her to come back to Queens because of the ship he built and wants Sue to come along with them. Sue at first says no but then she starts thinking about for a couple of days and naturally she says yes to Reed and she starts heading back to New York. Sue is very happy to see Reed again and they start having a very long conversation about life and what both of them have been doing. Sue also tells Reed that she is seeing Victor and how they are dating now. Reed takes this very well and he wants to meet Victor because of his passion for science. Sue sees the spaceship for the first time and Sue is just really amazed and the spaceship is really big and Sue was really amazed that Reed, Ben and Johnny were able to build it, Sue also meets Ben for the first time and Ben really loves Sue's personality. As the day goes on, the four of them start putting on their spacesuits and they start going into the spaceship with Ben flying the spaceship and all of a sudden, the four of them start blasting off into space at a really fast pace, and Reed is just completely amazed at all of this as him and the rest of the crew are seeing the starts and the rest of the planets. But as they are about to have fun, Harvey and his fellow scientist discover that Reed, Sue, Ben, and Johnny are in the spaceship that Reed built and Harvey orders Reed to come back to Earth but there is no signal to reach him.

But all of a sudden, the spaceship crashes into a really strange planet called Planet Zero and with space helmets that Reed designed, they start exploring the planet and as they are doing this, they notice that the planet's city has been destroyed and as they are walking in space, they go into this building and they start seeing this really strange alien with a purple costume. Johnny and Ben get very scarred of seeing him because he is just a complete giant but with Reed's personality, Reed starts talking to the alien and they find out that the alien's name is Galactus and he is not very happy with them invading his planet and he gets very mad at them. Galactus all of a sudden starts using his magic powers to kill the four of them and they try to run out. But all of a sudden Galactus starts creating a cosmic ray and he starts spraying cosmic at Reed, Sue, Ben, and Johnny and as they exposed the planet explodes into flames and the Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny start falling and more comic rays start going into their bodies and causing them to have different powers and all of a sudden Harvey sends something to go up there and they find out that the spaceship that the four of them were in, has been completely destroyed and a lot of people start finding out about this and people start thinking that Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny are dead all of a sudden Galactus finds them and he traps the four of them inside an ice chamber and Reed, Sue, Ben, and Johnny end up getting cryogenic sleep in space also while being inside the ice, the four of them do not age at all while being in the ice chamber and they stayed cryogenically frozen for 20 years and a lot of time would go by and people and times would change really quickly and what is really sad is that nobody really knew if they were alive or dead.

Chapter 2- what happened while we were going, 1961

As the year reached 1961, the frozen ice chamber that Galatus put Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben started falling back to Earth and as the chamber was falling down, it started melting really badly because of the heat and also not only that, but it started burring their clothes as well and so four of them land into the pacific ocean. As they get unfrozen they start swimming out of the ocean and they start swimming to shore and as they get to shore, they come out of the water with no clothes on and are butt naked and not only that but they also feel that they have entered into a new society and the four of them are completely terrified. And because they don't have any clothes on what so ever they are afraid of getting arrested for public nudity and they discover their powers and Johnny uses his filming powers to create a cave that is under the sand. Reed also finds out that can stretch has ultimate flexibility and Reed notices his side-burns turning gray and Ben's skin starts turning orange and he starts having rock like skin and Sue has the power to turn invisible and so the team sleeps inside the cave and the next day as they are hiding, they stumble upon 4 hippies that are at the beach and Reed goes up to them asking them "what year is it?" at first the hippies start laughing at him because he is naked and has gray hair and they don't take him seriously and they reply with "hey, man you have to get with the times man. It sounds like you guys have been hiding for quite some time man" and then as they keep laughing at him, Ben punches some of the hippies because of them making fun of Reed and demands that they give them their clothes. And with the punch that Ben threw, all of a sudden the hippies start taking off their clothes and hand them to Reed, Johnny, Sue, and Ben and the four of them start heading back to New York City.

As they are going on this journey, the four notice a lot going through cities in the US and they start seeing a lot of men in business 1960's suits, women in very attractive dresses looking like Jacqueline Kennedy and they see biker people with leather jackets, and of course they see more hippies and the four them get even more confused as their journey goes more and more along and Reed asks

"How long have we been in space you guys?"

And Johnny replies with

"I don't know science man. The last thing I remember was going up into space and seeing that one planet and then all of a sudden we run into that big giant thing and next thing you know we were blackout"

And then Sue joins in saying this.

"I'm really scarred Reed, what if we never get any help. And what if all the people that we know are dead and nobody knows who we are anymore."

Reed replies to Sue saying this.

"It's not going to be like Sue. We are going to get some help"

As they get to Los Angles, California they notice all the buildings looking very futuristic and they also notice a lot of Pan-Am flight attendants and pilots walking out fancy hotels and they start getting more dumb-founded "what year was it when we went up into space?" Reed asks Ben and Ben says "it was 1941 Reed" and then all of a sudden, Reed starts doing the math in his year and says "we have been frozen for 10 years" and Johnny joins replying with "what does that mean Reed?" and Reed says this "it means that our old lives back in 1941 are not valid anymore, like we don't have our records as college students, our parents might be dead, and our occupations might have been terminated." And Sue gets really scarred and Sue starts freaking out

"WHAT?!...ARE YOU SEROUS!? Reed I don't know a have college degree and I have medical condition by turning invisible…how the hell are we suppose to have jobs with these powers and we have not been on earth since 1941 you know how much time has changed?!

And all of a sudden, Sue starts crying and tears start coming out of her eyes and Reed comforts her and hugs her really tight

"It's going to be okay Sue. I know all of this stuff is going to be really hard but we will get through it"

All of a sudden the four of them go inside a hotel that is downtown Los Angles and they start sitting down in red 1960's style sofas and all of a sudden they see a man with blonde hair in a suit walk into a bar and the four of them fallow him and as they go into the bar they find out it's not a really bar, it's a 1960's nightclub and they see a lot of girls in 1960's bikinis dancing on striper pools and a lot of naked women running around the club and women swimming naked inside large aquarium style swimming pools but despite all these crazy distractions around them, Reed finds the man with blonde hair

"So have you been to LA before young man? The man says to Reed.

Reed replies to him saying.

"No I haven't but anyway I really need your help. My name is Reed Richards and my friends and I were in a very terrible accident. We don't have any records of our past. Can you help us?" Reed asks him

The man as he drinking blueberry style vodka looks at Reed and says this to him.

"Yes I can Reed, you seem like a really cool man. And you will really love the 1960's man. I'm Scott Dole I'm a scientist and I can get you guys back on your feet."

All of a sudden the rest of the group shows up and Sue introduces herself to him and so does Johnny and Ben and so the man shows them into a hotel room that he buys for them and the four of them sleep in there

"This world is just so different Reed. What are we going to do? We have completely lost everything Reed. I don't have my friends that I use to see anymore. My parents might be dead, and I just feel so hopeless" Sue says

"Sue, I am scarred too, but we can get through this. Scott is going to help us get back to New York City. Sue, I will do everything in my power to keep you and Johnny safe" Reed says

As the conversation ends, Reed looks at the window from the hotel room and sees all the 1960's cars on the highway and he sees the city lights

"I have always wanted to go Los Angles to visit you Sue. And what made us go apart from each other?" Reed asks

"We just became different people Reed. You loved science; you went to a college school. And I wanted to have fun and go to the beach, explore life outside of New York" Sue says

"Well your lucky you had parents Sue that loved you, my parents abandon me when I was a little boy and I can't believe you wanted to leave them." Reeds says

"What's so bad about going somewhere else? Reed, as long as I have known you, you have always been afraid of doing something new and you always think way too much. And that probley why you didn't have friends when you were little." Sue says to Reed

"Well I'm sorry Sue. You were blessed to have parents that taught you basic social skills and I never got that type of help. And you are right I am a loser!" Reed says

As the conversation ends the four of them go to bed into the hotel room, Scott starts heading out of the hotel room wearing a black fedora and as he leaves, Sue notices him leaving and she seems him leaving, as Sue opens the door, hands start turning invisible and as she notices this, Sue starts taking off clothes and strips down Intel she is butt naked and all of a sudden her body starts turning invisible and Sue being invisible without any clothes on starts fallowing Scott and Scott goes into a secret hotel room that is in the hotel. Sue goes in the hotel room and she sees Scott go into an elevator and Sue gets into an elevator and Sue hides behind one of the walls and Scott meets with a couple of evil scientist

"Look Dr. Dole we have given you a lot of money over the years. And we still have not found the formula to use to create the Mole monsters" one of the scientist says

"Well that is a really non-issue I have found someone that was in bar and I knew I have seen his face before. What do you guys know of a young man name Reed Richards?" Scott asked

As Sue is paying attention to the conversation she notices that Scott is talking to Harvey Elder and then Sue notices Harvey hold up a party shooter needle.

"Oh my god!..." Sue cries in fear

"Look Scott, Reed Richards has been dead for 20 years. That is impossible that you have met him. Nobody would be able to survive in space around the 1940's" Harvey said

"Well weather that is him or not, we are going to use his help to create this DNA and it will be one of the greatest things we have created." Scott said

And Sue gets even more scarred seeing all of this in front of her as she is hiding

And then all of a sudden a lot of mafia thugs grab a captured African-American young woman and she is screaming and crying

"No, no please let me go. I will do anything please…" the African American young woman cried

"We will let you go my dear. But we wont to use you as a test subject. Take off all of her clothes"

All of a sudden, the thugs start taking off the woman's clothes and they start putting her inside a container full of toxic chemicals and the African American young woman is inside the container butt naked and Scott starts turning on the machine and chemicals start going into her body and into her blood stream. And after a couple of minutes, the machine stops and the woman comes out and all of her sudden the naked African American woman starts turning a mole monster.

"WAH, WAH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the woman screaming in pain

And then as she turns into the monster, the chemicals inside of the woman that turned into the monster start destroying her body and the monster is killed, all of a sudden the monster turns back into the African-American woman that is butt naked and the woman is dead.

"Well its such a shame that woman had to die. But pretty soon everyone is going to die. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" both men start laughing and Sue gets really scarred and she starts running back to the hotel room, but all of a sudden the camera inside of the basement starts going off like crazy and alarm starts yelling

"Red alert, red alert, we have an introducer in the basement!" and then all of a sudden more mafia thugs show up with a lot of pistols in their hands and Sue starts start running way from the thugs but as the thugs are shooting at Sue, her invisibility starts wearing down and some of her nakedness starts being reveled and then all of a sudden Sue starts running up the stairs and then all of a sudden her powers stop being into effect and she is butt naked on top of the roof and then as the thugs see her naked they point their PP7 guns at her. All of a sudden Sue covers her face but all of a sudden creates a huge force field and the thugs get thrown off the roof and Sue runs down-stairs and she runs into the hotel room and she tries to whack up Reed, Ben, and Johnny

"Reed, wake up, there is a lot of thugs that are after us and we have to get out of here right now! And Scott is not who you think he is!"

And all of a sudden Reed, Johnny and Ben get up and a lot of thugs find them and start shooting their guns at them. But then all of a sudden, Reed throws a sling shot stretch punch at 5 thugs and then Reed jumps up in the air kicks 3 of them in the face stretching his legs. All of a sudden more thugs show up and Reed starts spinning his arm and he creates a punching fan with his arms and Reed kills 30 thugs.

All of a sudden Johnny's body starts getting covered in flames and he Johnny starts burning the thugs and killing 90 of them. Johnny starts throwing fireballs and flames at the thugs and setting them on fire. Another thug tries to punch Johnny in the face and Johnny avoids the attacks and grabs another thug by the neck and start chocking his neck and killing the thug, and Johnny punches another thug in the face and burns the thug's head off

Ben starts transforming into a mutant with orange skin called the thing and he starts kicking and punching the thugs with a lot of hits and as the thugs are shooting at Ben, the bullets start bouncing off of Ben and Ben punches 10 thugs in the face and kicks 10 more of them in the stomach. Ben smashes the hotel room and he the celling starts coming down on the thugs and the hotel room starts catching on fire.

"Guys we have to get out of here right now. Or this place is going to blow!" Reed says to the group and Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben start running out of the hotel room and a lot of thugs in suits with mafia fedoras start chasing them. As they are running, Reed stretches one of his hands to create a huge block and knocks out more of the thugs coming after them. As the four of them get to the rooftop all of a sudden they see a lot of police helicopters "get down on the ground or we will open fire" and then all of a sudden Johnny sprays flames at the helicopter causing a massive explosion in flames and then the four run back into the hotel and they invade the secret basement that Scott was in and all of a sudden the group sees the naked African American woman on the ground "oh good god!" Reed says, "What is your name young lady. We can help you." Reed says to her "I'm Ashley Ware I'm from Chicago and please can you guys get back home to my mom" she says "It's going to be okay Ashley" Reed says "Ashley, where are the people that did this you? Where are they heading to?" Ben asks her "they are heading to New York City and…" Ashley says and Ashley all of a sudden dies from all the chemicals she was exposed to "oh no" Sue says "um guys we have a lot more bigger problems" Johnny said and then a lot of police officers start going into the basement and then Ben breaks through a wall and they go in there they start discovering a lot of gadgets such as a car.

"What in the hell is this place?" Johnny asks

"I don't know Johnny. But whatever it is, sounds like these guys are using these things for domination" Reed says

"How are we going to get out of here Reed?" Sue asks

"Well with this car we could try to re-build it. Ben I need you to smash the car and I will look for parts and Johnny you can use your flames to glue the car" Reed says to his group

All of a sudden, Ben uses his super strength to close down the basement and Reed starts building the Fantasti-car and as the car is done, Ben and Sue jump into the car and Reed gets into the driver's seat and he starts the car up. Johnny uses his fire powers to burn the wall down and then all of a sudden the group escapes from the building in the new Fantasi-car that they build and Johnny jumps off the building yells "FLAME ON!" and his body starts getting covered in fire and he starts flying and fallowing the rest of the group

The group starts flying east to New York. Sue finds a map and also a GPS system map that shows where the car is heading. As the group gets to New York they see a lot of same 1960's characteristics that were in Los Angles and also Time Square and a lot of the other areas in New York City are a lot different then what they use to be back in 1941.

"So where are we going to stay Reed? We can't just be thugs we have to find a place to stay?" Ben says

"Well Ben, since we don't really a lot of money with us because we don't have any records from the past. We are going to have create our own place to stay. And we are going to have to find some property" Reed says

"Isn't that going to be hard though? Because buying anything in the city costs a lot of money" Johnny says

"He does have a point Reed" Ben says

"Well I think with our new powers that we might have, I think we can do some things that normal people can't do. Johnny you can burn blocks and creates liquids. My stretching could help building the hideout, Sue your invisibility can help with getting a lot of items."

Sue interrupts Reed and says this

"What!? Isn't that steeling we can't steel stuff. We are going to get in trouble and plus it's illegal.

"Well I know it's wrong but with these powers, nobody is going to believe that we have powers. It won't be that bad I promise." Reed says

And all of sudden Reed lands the car is in Manhattan and he lands the car on top of a building and they sleep on top of the building and Reed uses his body to create a tent and as Reed is sleeping he starts seeing more of the stars and Reed starts having dreams about his parents and just having flash-backs of when they left him and Reed notices some of the things that they said to him including, "Reed somebody when you grow up, you will understand why things are hard"

The next day the group gets into the fantasi-car and they start looking for property that they can build on. All of a sudden they find any empty piece of land that in Manhattan and as they land around it, the rest of the group is really not impressed.

"I know it looks really empty now, but it will be something really soon." Reed says

And all of a sudden, without wasting any time at all, the group starts building the Baxter building using all their powers to build it. Reed uses flexibility and he turns himself into tools and he also turns himself into a cement machine and Reed uses his flexibility to put all the pieces of the building together and Johnny uses his flaming powers to create the electricity and catch the electricity wires on fire so that they can work. Ben uses his strength to bang down and force the parts and pieces of building down and using himself as the hammer. And Sue sadly stole a lot of things such as furniture and other things for the building and after a week building the building; Reed and Ben put the finishing touches on the new skyscraper that they built "wow this looks really cool Reed. Do you have a name for it?" Johnny asked, "yeah I do, I'm going to call it the Baxter Building" Reed said and as the group got inside the building, they went into the elevator for the first time and they saw everything, the top floor had a living room and a kitchen.

On the 1st floor there is a reception room, dinning room, lounge, and also Reed and Ben built 4 apartment rooms for all four of them, there is also a broadcasting studio, recording studio, Reed and Ben also put generators into the building and machine shop and research lab, Electronics lab, theater, conference room, chemistry lab, mission control room, rocket ready room, recreation room, a state of the art computer lap that technology that is not even yet in use yet in the 1960's, a garage for the Fantasti-car, and most of all they have the giant map room. The rest of the group walks through the main important floors that are inside the building "Reed, can I ask you question?" Ben asks "sure Ben" Reed said "why do we need all this stuff like why do we need a lap and why do need a research center?" Ben asks him "you know I really don't know Ben, but these things that we built could be things that could help us discover who we are" Reed says "and also you guys, I want us to be something bigger then ourselves, something we couldn't do back when we were in college or things we couldn't before and do things that are fantastic." Reed says to the group "but how are we going pay for all this Reed to keep this building running?" Johnny asks "as much as we can" Reed says "So what do you think we should be called with these new powers that we have?" Ben asks "that is a really good question Ben" Reed says "what about the Fantastic Four?" Sue says "you know I like that name, it's basic and it fits" Reed says "well we can't be the fantastic four we are going to need jobs and get money for clothes and other stuff because we can't just be wearing hippie clothes all the time that we stole back in Los Angles" Johnny says "you are right about that Johnny" Reed says

As the next day goes on the four of them go out to get jobs and Sue tries to find places where they are hiring models, Johnny gets a job at a hotel door man, and Reed starts looking for any colleges that are hiring any teachers and they find a way to get the jobs. As they continue the jobs that they have and Reed also creates an image inducer for Ben so that he can look normal and as they start getting paid, the group start buying a lot of 1960's clothing so that way they can blend in with society and nobody will know who they are. And they also use the money to buy things like food and other sorts of stuff that people might need. But of the group that gets the most money is Sue and she gets paid around 30,000$ being a model and Sue buys a 1961 Ford Falcon and Reed also buys a car as well and he buys a Cadillac coupe Deville and Reed also adds a feature when he put the cars into the garage around one of the top floors in the Baxter building.

As all of this is happening, Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben are all happy staying at the new Baxter building that they all helped to build and they were really happy for the first time in years they had all the things the really needed for themselves, and as friends they would watch movies together in the theater or watch TV as well and they all enjoyed each other's company.

But as Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben were really having a lot of fun in their new lives living in the Baxter Building in New York City, President John F Kennedy's administration rejected Harvey's proposal to use the mole chemicals for weapons and this causes Harvey to be really mad and also they are very angry that Reed and the rest of group stole a lot of martials to make the Fantasi-car and that they also escaped their trap as well.

Also later that day as they get back to New York City, Harvey and Scott start creating massive labs to create more of the Mole chemicals and they also want to use diamonds to make the chemicals a lot more affective. Harvey also that same day goes to New York to approach Victor Von Doom.

"Hello Victor, I need your help building the Mole chemicals they are going to be used as new type of weapon I want the president to see" Harvey says to him

"What is in it for me? I'm really done with science!" Victor says to Harvey

"Victor, Sue Strom is alive she didn't die she survived" Harvey says to him and then Victor replies to him saying "alright I will do it"

And then all of a sudden since Victor has changed 20 years since 1941, Harvey gives the mole chemical to make Victor young again so that he can get Sue back but also the chemicals even with the diamonds being in there have some side-effects as well and all of a sudden Victor starts heading to the Baxter Building to see Sue.

Victor comes into the building un-announced and he knocks on the door and Sue answers the door "hello Susan do you mind if I come in?" Victor says and then Sue lets Victor come in "so is this your new apartment building. But anyway I'm really glad that you are alive Sue. I thought I lost you" Victor says to Sue and then all of a sudden Reed enters the room "oh Victor this is Reed Richards, he is a friend of mine that I told you about 20 years ago" Sue says, "It's a really huge pleasure to meet you Mr.?" Reed says "Von Doom. So are you two staying in this building?" Victor asks, "Well I mean I built this building 3 weeks ago my friend Ben Grimm and I built this building along with Sue's brother Johnny and as for Sue, she doesn't have to stay here. The reason I built this building is because we didn't have any place to go after what happened 20 years ago." Reed says, "Oh that is very nice of you Reed" Victor says "but what about your medical conditions?" Victor asks "well I mean we have things inside of us that was affected by the cosmic storm but nothing seems to be wrong so far, we have been able to live like normal people" Reed says "can I get anything to drink coffee, soda, juice, anything?" Reeds asks "that won't be very necessary Reed but thank you" Victor says "so what do you do know Victor?" Sue asked

"I work with Harvey now. Harvey and I are working on a machine that is going to change the course of history" Victor says and then after for an hour or so, Victor leaves the Baxter Building and as he leaves the building, he runs to a pay phone and says to him "it's time to put our line to phase 2" Victor says and then later that night, Victor arrives around a dock that is by the Hudson River in New York City and Harvey shows up "I really love this power that you have given me. It's making me a lot more stronger" Victor says, "I'm really gad that you feel that way Victor. But you haven't seen anything yet" Harvey says

And then later that day around a campus around Long Island University, a beautiful girl with blonde hair is working a new chemical that is very similar to what Harvey is working on. As she is in the lab, she starts looking at her watch and all of a sudden Harvey shows up and the girl responds to him.

"Who are you?!" she cried in fear

"Hello my dear. I am very interested in your work Mrs. Ramsey." Harvey says to her and then she responds back "What do you want?..." she says in a very scarred voice "I want more the chemicals that you are creating" Harvey says "I can't do that. It's too dangerous" the girl with blonde hair says and then all of a sudden Harvey does a little chuckle and then all of a sudden Victor shows up in a blue suit and blue fedora and he grabs the young woman and she starts screaming in fear "NO,NO, DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE!" she yells and then all of a sudden Victor starts using his green magic and puts her to sleep "there, there my little pretty, go to sleep" Victor says and all of a sudden as he does this, the chemicals that Harvey put into him started turning Victor's skin sliver and his skin started turning into metal and Victor becomes Dr. Doom "Impress work Victor. I also need a new name for you" Harvey says "Call me Doom!" Victor says

As the rest of the group is doing their own thing, Reed notices something on the news "there has been an attack around the Long Island University as 2 men have kidnapped a young woman name Rachel Ramsey. The NYPD is still looking for her" the TV said, "guys get in here. We have a situation!" Reed yells and then all of a sudden Sue, Johnny and Ben run into the mission control room and they start watching the news in the room "that is awful Reed. Who would kidnap an incent college girl?" Ben asked "I don't know Ben, but we have to find out what is going on" Reed says "well we have to find that location soon otherwise we are going to be big trouble boss" Johnny says "what about our suits?" Ben said and then all of a sudden, Sue shows up in front of the rest of the group wearing a dark blue and light blue costume that has the number 4 on it with white gloves "Sue, where did you get these costumes?" Reed asked, "I made them Reed, Put these on. We are going to need them" Sue says and then all of a sudden the rest of the group starts putting their costumes and they go into the fantasi-car and as the car is about fly, Reed finds where the base is located in

"The base is located around the Hudson River" Reed says and the car starts flying them to the Harvey's base

Back around the base, Harvey starts strapping Rachel on to a metal table and Rachel is just completely frightened and really scarred "help, somebody help me!..." Rachel screams, "We are helping you Rachel I promise you. You will be part of new brand of human" Harvey says and then all of a sudden Doom starts powering up the computer to inject the chemicals into Rachel. The fantastic four arrive around the base "alright we have to hid and sneak into the base without anybody finding us" Reed says and then the fantastic four in their separate ways, find a way to get into building and Johnny and Sue get in through the back door and Ben and Reed get through front and all of a sudden, Reed sees Harvey "it seems like JFK's people wouldn't let us treat using this serum. I'm going to make those people pay" Harvey says and then all of a sudden, Harvey starts hearing footsteps "someone is in the building find who ever is here" Harvey tells Doom but as Doom is looking for, Ben punches Doom in the face from behind and knocks him out with one punch and throws him out of the warehouse and Doom ends up drowning in water mainly because the serum that Harvey gave him was not really strong enough Intel it was mixed with cosmic radiation and Doom ends up sinking into the Hudson river.

The rest of the group meets up and Sue with her invisibility frees Rachel and un-ties her "it's okay we are going to get out of here" Sue tells Rachel and then all of a sudden, Harvey notices Rachel is not there "what!? DOOOOOOM where is the girl?!..." Harvey yells, "She is safe!" Reed yells and then the rest of group shows up behind Reed "oooooh Dr. Richards, you and your friends survived the cosmic radiation back in 1941. You 4 haven't changed a bit. But do you do look a little gray!.." Harvey says, "Harvey, what you are doing is wrong and real people are going to die from those serums!" Reed says to Harvey "oh you are so wrong and so young Reed. My serum is going to create many strong humans including MYSELF! AND I WILL NOT STAND AND LET THE HIGHER CLASS MAKE FUN OF US!" Harvey yells in anger and then all of a sudden Harvey grabs a needle shot and ejects himself with cerium and all of a sudden, Harvey's skin starts turning green and his teeth start getting pointy and his nails start getting really long and his eyes start turning red and he his eyes start getting bigger and Harvey becomes really ugly looking

"…..AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Harvey laughs as he transforming into the Mole Man

and then all of a sudden the Mole Man starts blasting a lot of electricity at the Fantastic Four and Johnny starts spraying flames at the Mole Man and the Mole Man bounces the flames back at Johnny and forces him against the wall and all of a sudden the Thing kicks the Mole man in the face and yells "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME! YOU FUCK HEAD!" the Thing yells and then all of a sudden the Thing punches the Mole 6 times in the face while yelling, the Mole Man heals from the attacks and he grabs the Thing by the neck and the Mole Man gets bigger and he smashes the Thing really badly and blood starts coming out of his head, Sue starts spraying force fields at the Mole Man and the Mole Man gets hit really badly and gets badly electrocuted "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..." The Mole Man yelled and then Reed grabs the Mole Man by the neck from behind and Reed throws him against the wall, the Mole Man whacks Reed in the face 6 times and Reed gets a really huge black eye and bloody lip even while trying to avoid the hits with elasticity powers, Reed punches the Mole Man in the face 55 times while spinning around in circles and making a lot of punches and The Mole Man blasts more electricity at Reed and Reed gets electrocuted really badly and the Mole Man punches Reed in the face very brutally and then the Mole Man kicks Reed in the head "MUAHAHAHAHA BRING ON THE PAIN STRECH MAN!" the Mole man says in an evil voice and then all of a sudden the Mole Man starts turning into a giant and then all of a sudden The Thing tackles the Mole Man and smashes him against a building and the Mole Man kicks the Thing in the face, the Thing gets up really quick and tries to punch the Mole Man 19 times but he avoids the punches by using his metal staff, Johnny shows up sprays flames at the Mole Man and Johnny sets him on fire really badly, Sue creates a giant force field and grabs the Mole Man using her force field and traps him and Sue absorbs the electricity in her force field and electrocutes The Mole Man

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Mole Man yells in pain and then the group start running towards him and Reed stretches his arm and grabs the Mole Man by the neck and slams him against a glass window and stabbing him in the forehead and blood starts coming out of the Mole Man's forehead and the Mole Man yells more in pain "your terror is over! We are taking you to the police right now!" Reed says in complete anger in his voice "oh no Reed. You can't kill me, I have many plans for this world and not even the police can stop me and you know that better then anyone!" The Mole Man said and all of a sudden the Mole Man uses his arms and stabs Reed in the arm and throws grenades at Sue, Ben, and Johnny and causes a huge flaming explosion and the Mole Man gets away

Sue gets out of the flames by using her force fields and getting the flames off of the rest of the groups and as they recover, the rest of the group hides from the police and they start heading back to the Baxter Building, but as they do this they recuse Rachel from the base and they bring her to the Baxter Building "you will be safe here for a little bit. I have check up and see if you are alright" Reed tells Rachel "who are you people?" Rachel asks, "We are the Fantastic Four. My name is Reed Richards and my friends and I saved you Harvey Elder" Reed tells her "what did they want me?" Rachel asks, "I don't know but Dr. Elder is planning on making an army full of those Mole Creatures and he is going to use anybody he could get his hands on including you" Reed says and all of a sudden the rest of the group shows up "these are my friends, Ben Grimm and Johnny Strom" Reed says as he is introducing them "and I'm Sue" Sue says to Rachel

"Well anyway can we get you anything to drink?" Reed asks "no, I'm fine thank you though" Rachel says and all of a sudden, Reed gets a Pepsi out of the fridge and Rachel starts asking him about their powers and Reed starts explaining to her about the accident that happened in 1941 and how they wanted to go to the moon and how things feel apart and how they were frozen for 20 years and then he also explains on how the Baxter Building was built and as the night ends, Rachel sleeps in a guest bedroom that is in the Baxter Building.

The Mole Man heads back to his hideout and he starts contacting Scott Dole "I have taken care of the so called Fantastic Four and pretty soon our plan will succeed" The Mole Man said "I'm very sure that it will Harvey" Scott said and all of a sudden, a thunder storm is in the background and Scott's face starts changing and reveling and Scott revels that he is Galactus and they both start laughing

The next morning Rachel gets up and the rest of the group starts having breakfast and the four of them are very interested in her and they keep asking her questions and as breakfast is over, Sue offers to drive Rachel back home and so Sue drives Rachel home and Sue finds out that Rachel lives in Brooklyn and Sue asks her if she enjoyed breakfast and Rachel says yes "Sue, I just want to say thank you saving me and you guys are my best friends. Nobody has treated me this good for a long time. Thank you" Rachel says to Sue "your welcome Rachel. You are always welcome to reach us through this button" Sues says and Sue hands Rachel a fantastic four communicator that Reed built and then Sue drives back to the Baxter Building and as Rachel heads into her home, Scott is spying on them with a very evil on his face and all of sudden Scott walks away into the shadows and Scott heads to a pay phone and he starts calling Harvey on the phone and he tells him that they are going to create the final plan for the New York City World's fair

And later that day around 4:00PM Harvey and Scott start heading to Long Island University and they putting the Mole cerium and creating it into a Soda pop and all of a sudden they start putting up a stand that says "the soda of the future" hoping that it would attract dumb college students and sadly the plan worked as 30,000 college students started drinking the soda and soda was designed to not be in effect around 5 days and then after 5 days it would start transforming their bodies into Mole Monsters and they did these back the date of the New York City World's fair was on November 4th 1961 and it was the date they choose and also college students would also participate in the showing of this new soda produce at the fair. And as they ended, Scott and Harvey left the campus very pleased "it's starting to really work and with 30,000 dumb-asses turning into monsters, nothing is going to stop us" Harvey said, "yes I know, not even Fantastic Four" Scott said

Around that same hour, Reed starts looking through some of samples of chemicals through a microscope and as he is looking at the chemicals, Reed discovers how they can make chemicals disappear and he starts writing down notes on a piece of paper. Reed starts walking to lounge area in the Baxter Building and he begins to watch TV and as he is watching TV, all of a sudden he sees Harvey Elder on TV "good evening ladies and gentlemen, today is a very new day because we have now found a cure for illness with this soda we can cure people that are really sick and my assistant Dr. Dole and I will be presenting this at the New York City's World Fair. Thank you" Harvey says and all of a sudden, Reed starts running to the telephone and he starts calling Sue at work and Sue answers the phone and she answers.

"Hello?" Sue says "Sue, its Reed. You have to get back to the Baxter Building right now; I just found out that Harvey is making a very dangerous weapon" Reed says and all of a sudden Sue hangs up the phone and she starts coming back to the Baxter Building as fast as she can. Johnny is working out in the gym and he meets up with Reed "what's going on boss?" Johnny asked "we have really big problems and we don't have much time" Reed says

Around nighttime, Scott and Harvey give 40,000 more college students the mole serum at a nightclub and during the night, some of the college students start transforming into the monsters and they start going underground New York City and they start killing a lot of people that take the Subway and a lot of subways are getting attacked by the monsters and a lot of police reports are coming in by the NYPD is not believing the attacks

As the killing get more and more alarming, the rest of the group is just really scarred of what might happen next and so the next day the rest of the group starts heading to New York City World's far that is around Time Square while having their costumes under them and as they get to the fair, a lot of things are happening around them such a lot of fair games, rides, a lot of crazy people and they also see people swimming in swimming pools and then all of a sudden as this is going the killings underground start going from 30 people a day to 80,000 people in one day as the Mole Monsters are killing a lot of subway riders under New York City. Harvey starts making his speech on top of a balcony that is at the fair and then all of a sudden a lot of people that were exposed to the mole chemical appear on the balcony and as the crowd sees them, the young college students have gold eyes and have gold tattoos on them "you see this soda will cure any type of disease in the world" Harvey says and then all of a sudden after Harvey said that statement, the ground started to shake in Time Square and all of a sudden, the 100,000 college students that were affected by the Mole Juice started turning into the mole monsters and they started attacking Time Square and a lot of people were screaming in panic

Reed and the rest of the group start taking off their disguises and revel themselves in their fantastic four suits and Ben turns into the Things and he lifts one of the monsters with all of his might and throws one of them against the building, Ben smashes his fists to the ground and creates a really huge earthquake causing a massive hole in Times Square, Reed stretches his body and he starts wrapping the monsters and Reed throws the mole monsters, Reed transforms himself into a rolling bowling ball and smashes more monsters coming at him and then stretches his arms and grabs the Mole monsters and body slams them. As this is going on, Johnny is flying around throwing flames and fireballs at the monsters and burning almost all of them and Sue is creating force fields and blasting them at the monsters as they are battling the monsters, one of the monsters grabs a woman and tries to kill innocent people and all of a sudden, Johnny flies down to save people from getting eaten by the mole monsters and Reed uses his stretching and he punches the monsters while Ben body slams and punches another in the face and then another monster does a really huge monster yell and then all of a sudden punches the giant monster in the face and he starts stretching his body and grabbing more of the monster in a lot of areas and Reed starts making a lot of loops and tieing the monster down. Sue on the other hand saves more people from getting killed by the monsters by protecting people using her force fields while Johnny, Reed and Ben killed more monsters and Johnny was able to kill the last monster but then all of a sudden Reed saw Harvey going into top floor around one of the buildings around Time Square and Reed started going after him. As Reed is going after him, Scott shows up and he starts using a lot of purple evil magic and he forces him against the wall and starts making his powers very weak "Hello Reed!...it's a pleasure to see you again!" Scott says in a very evil voice and then all of a sudden Scott starts transforming into Galactus and he starts using his dark magic and Reed is just in really big time pain "So..Mr. Fantastic you really think you can save the people of New York from a massive disaster!?" Galactus says and then all of a sudden the Thing shows up and tackles Galactus from behind and body slams him to the ground and the Thing punches Galactus in the face and Johnny sprays flames at Galactus and burns him really badly

"You 3 don't know what is really coming in and this earth will be destroyed and there is nothing you guys can do about it!" Galactus says and then all of a sudden out of nowhere, more monsters appear and they start crashing the buildings and Galactus escapes and Reed, Johnny, and Ben go into hiding and they hide from the police. As they are hiding, Reed and the rest of the group try to get back to the Baxter Building and they have to fight off more monsters and Reed gets a message from Sue that more of monsters are attacking New York City and Reed and Ben go into the Fantasti-car to attack the monsters while Johnny is flying and fallowing them and they start shooting at more of the monsters and killing some of them but Reed tells Ben that they have to make sure they find a way to turn the monsters back into normal people and not kill them. Reed does this by putting the chemical that he worked on to reverse the cerium and Reed starts firing the Cerium at the monsters and they start turning back into human forum "Reed, it's working they are turning back to normal, but also some of the humans start falling off the buildings and Reed and Ben and Johnny have to catch him from falling down and they end saving the college students that were sadly affected by the mole juice that the Mole Man and Galactus created and as they chaos reaches a halt, Reed lands the Fantasi-car and Reed saves more of them by transforming himself into a Para shot and catching 100,000 college students falling down off the buildings

But sadly as the police come most of the college kids are arrested not just because of killing threating people but also when they turned back into human forum, they were butt naked and so the police ended up arresting them. Reed, Johnny and Ben start flying back to the Baxter building.

As the rest of the group is at the Baxter Building, the NYPD starts putting out wanted signs everywhere for the Fantastic Four because the police think they started the cause of destruction that happened around Time Square and the four of them lay low while this is going on and Ben is just completely outraged by all of this "we saved those guy's butts and this is what we get!?" Ben yelled in anger "I know Ben" Reed said "what do we do now Reed?" Johnny asked "well Johnny, we have to be clam and we have to come up with plan to stop Harvey before him and Scott do something really dangerous" Reed said

But as this is going on Scott and Harvey start creating a plan to attack the Baxter Building and kill Reed and his group and Harvey injects more of the Mole Juice into more college students but only this time not making them into giants and so around 8:00PM, the Mole monsters start digging into the subway lines and they start heading to the Baxter Building to attack the Fantastic Four. Johnny is working out in the Gym, Ben is watching a Yankees game, and Sue is reading a magazine, all of a sudden, there is a huge red alert in the Baxter Building and the Mole monsters start destroying the building and Reed puts on his Fantastic Four and Reed starts fighting the Mole Monsters in the building. Reed starts using a lot of his stretching attacks and punches 5 of the Mole monsters in the face and does spin punches, all of a sudden another monster kicks Reed in the face and punches him in the stomach and Reed gets forced to the ground "It's time for your world to be destroyed Mr. Fantastic!" one of the monsters says to him and all of a sudden Reed grabs the monsters by wrapping himself around the punches more of the monsters 33 times and another monster tries to punch Reed but Reed dodges the attacks and his right hand turns into a baseball and whacks the monster in the head and gives the monster a bloody eye, All of a sudden 3 of the monsters grab Reed and start stretching him really badly and Reed is grunting in pain and all of a sudden Johnny shows and yells "FLAME ON!" and Johnny's skin is covered in flames and Johnny starts spraying a lot of flames at the monsters and Johnny starts causing a lot of explosions in the Baxter Building and the Thing shows up and he starts fighting the monsters by punching them and kicking them and doing a lot of fight moves and Reed holds off more of the monsters by swinging his arms back and forth and creating loads on punches at the monsters left and right and then all of a sudden Reed stretches one of his arms and back punches another monster that is behind him.

Ben body slams the monsters and throws 4 of them against the wall. The monsters break into Sue's arm and Sue fights the monsters by blasting a lot of force fields and Sue kicks 3 of them in the face and Sue creates more force fields to protect herself from the monsters attacks. Another monster grabs Sue and she punches the monster and uses more of her force field powers and causes another monster to explode into flames but then all of a sudden as the fighting is going on, one of the monsters sprays evil magic at Ben and Johnny disabling their powers and then they also grab Reed by the neck and smack him in the face with a metal stick and then all of a sudden The Mole Man walks into the destroyed Baxter Building "good work my minions. It's time to say good-bye to the Fantastic Four" The Mole Man said and then he started walking to Reed and then the Mole Man grabs a very beat up Mr. Fantastic and blood starts coming out of Reed's mouth "you and you friends have lost Reed. And now this is my world now. But it's such a shame at least you four tried to make the world a much better place but my skills will always over-power yours Reed" The Mole Man said and then the Mole Monsters grab Sue by her arms and Sue is just really scared as she is getting grabbed by the monsters "Blow up the place!" The Mole man said and then all of a sudden, the mole monsters start putting a bomb on the Baxter Building and the building explodes into flames and as they walk out of the building they set the timer to 6 minutes and as the clock is ticking down and building starts coming down and Reed, Johnny, and Ben are smashed up by all the rocks coming down on them

As the Mole Man arrives at his hideout with his monsters, The Mole Man orders his monsters to take off Sue's clothing and all of a sudden, they put Sue inside of a huge container full of Mole Juice and Sue is inside the container butt naked and Sue is just really scarred and she starts having tears come down her eyes and she starts yelling for help "such a poor young lady. It's too bad she won't be as beautiful when I absorb her powers" The Mole Man said and then all of a sudden Galactus shows up "when this chamber hits, I will be able to use this liquid to fluid New York City. And then I want you to kidnap Rachel Ramsey" The Mole Man said, "I will do that" Galactus says

And then all of a sudden, the piles of the destroyed Baxter Building starts catching on fire and all of a sudden the picture of Reed's parents starts burning. As Reed is knocked out he starts flash backing and dreaming about the last time he saw his parents during the great depression and then all of a sudden Johnny and Ben get up "Are you okay little man?" Ben asks, "Yeah I'm fine" Johnny says and then all of a sudden they see Reed burning in the flames then all of a sudden Ben runs to Reed and gets him out of the burning flames as the fire is burning his skin "Reed, Reed!" Ben says and then Ben and Johnny get Reed out of the flames and then Ben lifts up Reed and they start running to the Fantasti-car and Ben starts powering up and starting up the Fantasti car and Ben starts flying and they get to the top of World Trade center and they land it on top of it and then Johnny runs to puts an oxygen mask on Reed's mouth and Reed starts breathing again "come on Reed get up" Ben says and then Reed starts coughing "…. what happen Ben? Where's Sue?" Reed asks in a very weak voice "I'm sorry buddy by Sue has been kidnapped by Harvey and we have to save her Reed" Ben says "what have I done you guys, I made you guys go up into space back in 1941, and now it was my fault why we have wasted so much time" Reed says "hey don't be hard on yourself. That's something you said to me when we first got our powers" Johnny says and then all of a sudden Reed gets up back on his feet and they start going into the fantasi-car and they start heading to Harvey's headquarters.

All of a sudden, as Sue is getting electrocuted and drowning inside the container, The Mole Man starts creating weapons and more swords and staffs he could use and then all of a sudden, Reed, Johnny, and Ben jump off the Fantasi-car and he fall through a glass window and then the Mole Man turns back and sees them "hello Fantastic Four. So you boys survived the burning of your own headquarters. And I have the Mole Juice to transform this world" The Mole Man said "NO MORE GAMES HARVEY!" Reed says in complete anger "awwwe I always thought scientist like you love riddles" The Mole man said, "release Sue and hand her over and we will be done!" Reed says and then all of a sudden, the Mole man starts laughing at the them "you know Reed I would love to let your girlfriend go. But it turns out she is way too important" The Mole Man said and then all of a sudden the Mole man starts turning into a monster and his skin starts turning green and he grabs Ben, Johnny and Reed and starts crushing them and they start grunting in pain and The Mole Man starts laughing and then all of a sudden, Ben lifts up The Mole man's legs and he starts spinning him around and smashes him against the wall, Johnny starts flying around and he starts creating fire balls out of his hands and throwing the flames at the Mole Man and starts burning him and all of a sudden The Mole Man starts firing a lot of electricity at the Johnny, Ben, and Reed and then all of a sudden Reed stretches his arms with all of his might and grabs The Mole Man by his giant neck and he starts chocking him and then Reed jumps up in the air and kicks the Mole Man in the face and then Reed transforms his hand a huge hammer and smacks The Mole man in the face and blood starts coming out of the Mole Man's mouth. Johnny flies and he gets Sue out of the container "are okay sis?" Johnny asks, "Yeah I'm fine" Sue said. Reed and Ben keep on fighting the Mole man and Ben body slams the Mole man against the wall and then all of a sudden the building starts breaking down because of the damage and then The Mole Man starts falling down

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Mole Man yells and then all of a sudden as he gets to the ground, he starts becoming more and more into a giant Mole monster and all of a sudden the rest of the group hears a huge monster yell and then The Mole Man grabs Sue and he spits Mole liquid at Reed and Reed gets tied up really badly, The Thing jumps at the Mole Man and started punching him in the face 55 times and the Mole Mam starts smashing a lot of things around him and Johnny starts flying around and spraying a lot of flames at the Mole man and then all of a sudden The Mole man starts smashing his fists on the ground creating a really huge earthquake in New York City and a lot of people are screaming in panic and a lot of buildings in Time Square are falling down and breaking.

The Earthquake also really affects Rachel. But as she starts to escape, Galactus shows up and captures her as she is about to get evacuated. Rachel gets kidnapped by Galactus and Reed gets free of the ropes that are tied to him and as Johnny and Ben are fighting the creature, Reed protects a lot of people evocating and he turns himself into a shied and then all of a sudden Reed stretches his arm and trips the Mole Man and the Mole man falls down on his face and Sue gets free and Reed slings himself and he grabs Sue in his arms and then all of a sudden a huge flaming explosion happens in back of them and the Thing saves a lot of people from getting crushed by more of the buildings and they save around 50,000 people.

Reed and Sue get up and they hug each other really tight and then all of a sudden Sue kisses Reed on the lips "I love you Reed" Sue says "I love you too Sue" Reed says and then Johnny and Ben back at them as they get done saving the people from getting hurt and then all of a sudden The Mole Man turns back into human forum and then all of a sudden, The Fantastic Four turn back and they see the Mole man

"You people might have won, but I was going to change the world and you four BRATS! Took it away from me and now I have no experiment to use!" The Mole Man yelled, "You have lost Harvey" Reed says to him and then all of a sudden Harvey starts laughing like a crazy person and then Reed starts walking away from him. But then as he is walking away Harvey turns into a Mole Monster again and he grabs Reed "Reed!" Sue yells and then all of a sudden The Mole Man throws Reed against the wall and the Mole Man takes out a knife and the Mole Man tries to stab Reed but Reed using his flexibility avoids the attacks, The Mole Man ends up punching Reed in the face and then punching him in the face a second time and then Reed jumps up in the air and he kicks the Mole Man in the face, The Mole Man gets forced to the ground and the Mole Man whacks Reed in the face and then whacks him in the stomach and then whacks him in the head and then all of a sudden the Mole Man throws a bomb at Mr. Fantastic that causes a really huge and really brutal explosion and Reed yells in pain

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reed yells and then the Mole Man jumps and whacks Reed in the face and gives Reed a huge black eye and Reed feels really weak and then Reed stretches him to punch the Mole Man in the face but then the Mole Man takes out his cane and hits Reed in the face "you did your last stretch Mr. Fantastic. If you weren't that selfish your friends' deaths would have been really pain-less. But not that you have really made me mad, I'm going to finish all of your friends nice and deadly" The Mole man says to Reed and then all of a sudden, Reed gets really angry and he starts grunting his teeth "Sue and I are going to have a hell of a time" The Mole Man said and then the Mole Man tries to stab Reed but Reed uses all of his might using his stretching ability and then all of a sudden Reed uses his right hand to tie the Mole Man's hands down and then all of a sudden, Reed stretches his neck and he head-butts the Mole man and then stretches his right leg and kicks the Mole Man in the face and knocks all of his teeth out and blood starts coming out of his mouth and then Reed grabs the Mole Man by the neck and throws him against the celling and then a lot of bricks start falling down on the Mole Man

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Mole Man yelled and the Mole Man was dead and then all of a sudden, the rest of the group catches up to Reed and Sue hugs him "Are you okay Reed?" Sue asks "I'm fine Sue" Reed says and then all of a sudden they see a signal in the sky that has the number 4 in the stars and the group notices right away that Rachel in in mortal danger and the rest of the group goes into the Fantasti-car and they start driving to save Rachel from Galactus.

As they get there, the rest of the group is in the dark "RACHEL!" Reed yells and then all of a sudden the four of them see Rachel but then all of a sudden, Galactus shows up and hits all four of them with a huge purple bar and they end getting forced against a brick wall "now we are back where we started Reed" Galactus says and then all of a sudden Galactus grabs Rachel and Rachel is tied up in ropes and she starts crying in fear "you 4 invaded my world and you 4 could have gotten out instead you choice for scientists to use my world. And now you are about to know what they feels like Reed, then you can look me in the eyes!" Galactus says and then Galactus stars using the dark matter and he knocks out Ben and stabs him in the shoulder and then Galactus fires a purple bullet out of mouth and then Galactus grabs Rachel "Scott, Scott…I'm sorry for everything. Just please don't hurt Rachel she had nothing to do with this" Reed says and then Galactus grabs a huge staff and is about to stab Rachel with it "you don't want hurt Scott" Johnny says, "It's not about what I want. You thought you could survive in an indecent new world. Think again!" Galactus and then all of a sudden Galactus gets out a purple gun and he shoots Reed in the head and knocks out Reed and then he points gun at Rachel and Rachel starts getting really terrified and then all of a sudden Johnny sprays flames at Galactus and burns him really bad and then Reed gets up and he turns into a bowling ball and knocks Galactus off the building and Galactus falls to his death and Galactus is dead. Reed stretches his arm and he grabs Rachel and pulls her back to the building "are you alright Rachel?" Reed asked, "I'm fine Reed" Rachel says "so what do we do now Reed?" Johnny asks "well we have to get out of here before the police show up" Reed said but then all of a sudden a really big SWAT team shows up and they end arresting Reed and electrocute him from behind and then they arrest Sue and Johnny and Ben and Rachel tries to tell the police they are heroes but the cops don't believe her and then as the night goes on, Reed is integrated by the police and they are asking him a lot of stupid questions and Reed keeps telling them that they are heroes and not criminals. Later that night, Reed finds a way to escape from the police station and the rest of the group escapes and the group heads back to Queens and they end up around the same location where the Storm boarding house use to be.

Chapter 3 The Conclusion

"You know that they are after us right?" Johnny says to Reed and Reed says back "I know Johnny. But there is nothing that we can do" Reed says "Reed even if we don't find a cure we will still stick by you" Sue says "thanks you guys" Reed says but also Rachel is with them and tells them this "I will find a way to make sure you guys have a home and so that the police don't find you guys" Rachel says "we better want to ask fast because there is a lot of sirens looking for us" Ben says

And then we flash-forward to 1963 as the rest of the group builds a new Baxter Building that in Queens, New York and the group is mostly hiding because of all the wanted signs of all of them and so they just live like normal people but around night time, one of the police officers notice the Baxter Building "alright we are going in move, move it!" the SWAT team yells and then the rest of the Fantastic Four stands on top of the new Baxter Building that in Queens and then start looking at the stars and then Johnny creates a Fantastic Four signal with his hand and they start noticing right away a lot of police helicopters coming towards them. The team starts going into the Fantasi-car and the Fantastic Four fly into the stars and they fly into the darkness to avoid the policemen. Reed also locks down the Baxter Building so that no police officers are able to get in there.

THE END

2nd Ending:

As the Fantastic Four are avoiding the police copters, all of a sudden as Victor is in the ocean, Victors starts getting electrocuted by the Comic Rays inside of the Hudson River and Victor becomes even more powerful and all of a sudden Victor swims to shore with his skin being even more gray, his eyes are green, and he has a lot of muscles on him and he starts walking into the darkness and Harvey Elder does bring evil inside of Victor's head by finally turning him into Dr. Doom and Dr. Doom starts walking into the darkness "with these new type of powers, I will be able to destroy this world and build my own world and I will rule the world. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dr. Doom laughs and all of a sudden, a huge thunder and lighting storm happens in the back of him.


End file.
